Many computer systems include system memory and storage media for information storage. The system memory typically includes volatile memory (meaning that the information is lost when the memory has no power). Examples include dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and static random access memory (SRAM). Storage media typically includes magnetic or optical media such as hard disk drives, and typically has much slower access times than system memory.